


everyone plays piano

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Lovers, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: everyones in love :)
Relationships: Kyou/kei, choko/misaki, kei/choko, kyou/choko, misaki/kei





	everyone plays piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copyrighted_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copyrighted_trash/gifts), [im_swag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_swag/gifts).



_**part 1** _

" heyyyyyy "said choko

"heyy choko" said kyou

"hey" said kei

"hey " said Misaki

wannna do? asked choko

yeh said kei

yess said kyou

obvs said misaki

okk goo ill get the stuff

they start u know what 

ughhhh,ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yes baby ughhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhh

once there done

that was good said kyou

that was super said kei

it was amazing said choko

it was fun said Misaki

how long did we do it for asked misaki

30 minutes said kyou

wat!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

30 minutes said choko

normally we can go for hours said kei

ikr said kyou

well untill next time guys said misaki


End file.
